Say hi to spooky!
by Nnyjohnnylover
Summary: Gia finds spooky in a guter and annoys the world with it, but somthing happens to whoever holds the doll for a long period of time....spooky....The 3rd Chapter is up! One more Chapter To go!
1. Spooky Is found, so is annoyence! Yay!

SAY HI TO SPOOKY!!!  
yeeheee HEE! HEE!  
  
  
its a dark rainy day and gias just walking back home from school  
she has no umbrella, just a raincoat and boots and shes  
soaking wet  
  
Gia: What a rotten day...  
  
she trips on a crack in the side walk and falls  
face first on the sidewalk  
  
Gia geting up and rubing her noise: grrr....I hate rainy days..ow..  
  
she looks down at the guter and sees a black and white   
toy type thing  
  
Gia: Whats This?  
  
she picks it up and squeezes it. As soon as she picks it up  
it stops raining  
  
Gia: Aww...its so cute!!  
  
she looks at the damp tag attached to it  
  
Gia reading the tag: Spooky, the thing what squeaks.  
  
she hugs it and squeezes it more  
  
Gia: Its so cute!! I have to go tell Johnny!!  
  
she runs back to her house drys off, than takes spooky and  
runs next door, than knocks on Johnnys door.  
  
Nny: ....yes?  
  
gia shoves spooky threw the door and into Nnys face  
  
Gia: SAY HI TO SPOOKY NNY!!!  
  
Nny backing away: what the hell is that?  
  
Gia squeezes spooky and he goes squeak!  
  
Gia: Its Spooky!!  
  
Nny grabs it and examines it  
  
Nny: No, its annoying, and cheap plastic.  
  
Gia agrivated: Spooky.  
  
Nny also agrivated: Annoying.   
  
Gia yelling: SPOOKY!  
  
Nny also yelling: ANNOYING  
  
Gia mad and yelling: FINE THAN GIVE HIM BACK  
  
Nny mad: FINE  
  
he throws it at her head, it squeaks when it hits her, than he slams the door and it starts raining again.  
it bounces off her head and into her hands  
  
Gia very mad: Forget him, I'll show lee spooky.  
  
she walks across the street to lees house and knocks on her door  
  
Lee: hi Gia  
  
Gia holds spooky up to lee  
  
Gia: Isnt it cute?!  
  
Lee: Aww!! What Is It?  
  
Gia: SPOOKY!  
  
Lee: Spooky?  
  
Gia: YES! THE THING WHAT SQUEAKS!  
  
Lee: Yay?  
  
Gia puts it infront of her face  
  
Gia: C'mon Lee, TALK TO SPOOKY!!   
  
Lee: Uh, no..thats okay..  
  
Gia: awww....c'mon, SAY HI TO SPOOKY!!  
  
Lee: um...no thanks...  
  
Gia: aww... I'll come back later, and maybe you'll change your mind!  
  
gia walks off lees doorstep smiling as she walks over to dibs  
house she doesnt even knock on the door when dib comes out  
  
Dib: Hi...gia...whats that thing?  
  
gia shoves it in his face and it squeaks  
  
Gia: its......SPOOKY!!!!  
  
Dib: ....it looks like a skeleton doll....  
  
gia takes a look at spooky than at dib  
  
Gia: Nuh uh.  
  
Dib crosses his arms  
  
Dib: Uh huh.  
  
Gia: Nope.  
  
Dib: Yup.  
  
Gia throws spooky at dibs head and it bounces off and back into her hands  
  
Dib rubing his head: Ow...  
  
Gia: Nuh Uh.  
  
she walks away and dib shuts the door  
dib looks back at the door  
  
Dib: Shes crazy...  
  
his phone rings  
dib picks the phone up  
  
Dib: Gia, I dont wanna talk to spooky!  
  
Lee: No, its me dib.  
  
Dib: oh, hey lee.  
  
Lee: I take it gia showed you spooky?  
  
Dib: Yes..you too?  
  
Lee: yeah, she wanted me to talk to him..  
  
Dib: That spooky thing is creepy looking...  
  
Lee: I think its cute.  
  
Dib: Yeah, in a demented sort of way..  
  
Lee: hold on, theres someone at the door.  
  
lee puts the phone down and opens the door  
  
Lee: Hi, Nny!  
  
Nny: Hey.  
  
Lee walks back over to the table where the phone is and picks it up  
  
Lee: It Was nny dib.  
  
Dib sarcastic: oh...wow..  
  
lee puts her hand over the speaker part of the phone  
  
Lee: You can sit down Nny  
  
Nny: Thanks.  
  
Dib: Can you meet me at taco plaza in ten minutes? tell Nny to come to.  
  
Lee: Okay. See you than.  
  
she presses a button and puts the phone down  
  
Nny: Did gia show you spooky yet?  
  
Lee: You too?  
  
Nny: Yup.  
  
Lee: Dibs wants us to meet him at taco plaza in 10 minutes.  
  
Nny: Than we'dd better get going.  
  
they walk out the door and head for taco plaza  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Gia: SAY HI TO SPOOKY!!!  
  
Myka: no!!  
  
Gia: Aww, SAY HI TO SPOOKY!!  
  
Myka: Gia, your crazy.  
  
Gia: ...and?  
  
myka rolls her eyes and walks off  
Gia stands in the middle of the street  
  
Gia yelling with her hands straight down: Why doesnt anyone talk to spooky!!!!!!  
  
everyone stops to look at her  
  
Lady: Whos Spooky?  
  
gia walks over to her and shoves spooky in her face  
  
Gia: THIS Is spooky.  
  
Lady: ....right...  
  
Gia looks down at spooky  
  
Gia red eyes: move it or lose it grandma. We've got places to go.  
  
gia shakes her head and looks at spooky  
  
Lady: hmmp.  
  
she walks away  
  
Gia *thinking*: I didnt say that.....that was weird..  
  
she stands in the middle of the street still thinking  
until a car beeps for her to get out of the way  
  
  
  
If You Like This Story, Review Telling Me  
To Write More! 


	2. What Are we gonna do about her and spook...

You asked for it, and ya got it. Just because this had alot of reviews  
as soon as I put it up^^ Thanks for reviewing^^  
  
  
Nny, Dib and Lee sit at a table in taco plaza discusing  
what to do about Gia [im fine, I swear! YEEHEE HEE!HEE!]  
  
Dib: what should we do about it?  
  
Nny: We need to get rid of spooky.  
  
Lee: you think so?  
  
Dib playing with a spork: Duh.  
  
lee gives dib a mean look  
  
gias walks into taco plaza and sits at a table with spooky in her hand.  
dib looks over at her  
  
Dib: Look! Isnt that Gia?  
  
nny and lee turn around and look at her  
  
Lee: yeah, thats her...  
  
gia stares at spooky who is still in her hand, and doesnt  
notice them.  
  
Nny, Dib, and Lee walk over to her  
  
Lee: Hi Gia^^  
  
gia looks up at them   
  
Gia: Um...hi..  
  
dib moves on the otherside of her  
  
Dib: so...I see you still have spooky...  
  
gia watchs them  
  
Gia narrowing her eyes: ...yes, why?  
  
Nny: Can we..see him for a sec?  
  
Gia: ....I..quess...for a sec..  
  
she hands spooky to nny  
nny takes it than looks at dib, than dib looks at lee  
and they run out with spooky  
  
Gia: WAIT...Oh well...there was somthing that wasnt right about that doll..  
but it was so cute!  
  
she cries a little  
  
Nny running: Is she following us?  
  
Lee running: Well, is she dib?  
  
Dib stops running and looks back  
  
Dib: No..  
  
nny and lee stop running  
  
Lee: I wonder why.  
  
Nny: O well. hmmm..whos gonna keep this at there house?  
  
Dib takes the doll  
  
Dib: I will..  
  
nny and lee shrug  
  
Lee: Okay. well, I'll see you guys later...bye!  
  
lee, dib and nny all walk off in differnt directions  
  
  
  
Review if you want another chapter^^ 


	3. Dib and Spooky, A team?

We join gia in her house lying upside down on her couch  
looking very bored and tired.  
  
Gia - blood rushing to her head: .......so---bored---cant---move---  
  
Dib looking in the window behind her: Are you okay?  
  
Gia falls off the couch and looks at him  
  
Gia talking sarcastic: ...yeah, im just fine.  
  
she sits down on her couch looking tired and bored  
dib walks around to the front and opens the door  
  
Dib: You dont look fine  
  
the phone rings and gia picks it up  
  
Mariana on the other side of the phone: Hey Gia, Quess, What?  
  
Gia: Mariana, I dont know. What?  
  
Mariana: I got these too cute shoes yester--  
  
she hangs up and sits back down and covers her face  
with a pillow  
  
Dib: Are you still mad about spooky?  
  
Gia moves the pillow from her face and looks at dib  
  
Gia: About spooky...  
  
she gets up and walks around  
  
Gia stops to look at dib: That spooky doll was kinda..whats the word...  
  
Dib: Annoying?  
  
Gia: No. Possessive..  
  
Dib: Oh, Come on. Possessive? Its a doll that squeaks!  
  
Gia: No! It is. I think you should get rid of it...  
  
Dib: ....your crazy.  
  
Gia: No im not. Your crazy if you dont belive me.  
  
Dib: Whatever.  
  
he walks out the door   
gia sits back on her couch frowning  
  
Gia: He'll be sorry.  
  
  
Dib sits in his room with his laptop on his lap [I want a laptop:( ]  
Spooky is sitting on his entable and it appears to be staring at him  
  
Dib turns to spooky  
  
Dib: STOP IT!  
  
Spooky says nothing  
dib grabs spooky and shakes him but than puts him down  
  
Dib *panting*: whats wrong with me? Its just...a...DOLL!  
  
he throws spooky on the ground  
  
Spooky: Squeeeeeak! whyyyy did yyyyou do that dib?  
  
Dib looks down at the doll and stands next to it   
than he picks it up  
  
Dib: D-did you just....talk to me?  
  
Spooky: yyyyyes.  
  
Dib looks very shocked and spooked  
  
Dib: N-no, you cant talk to me, Your just a doll! A doll that squeaks!  
  
Spooky: yyyes, but that is not onlyyyyy what I am..  
  
Dib: uh, what?  
  
Spooky: squeeeeak!  
  
Gaz opens the door to dibs room  
  
Gaz: Dib, one of your weirdo friends is here  
  
lee walks into dibs room.  
  
dib looks at lee than spooky  
  
Lee: Hi dib. What are you doing to spooky?  
  
Dib drops spooky  
  
Dib: Lee! THIS THING IS CURSED!!  
  
he runs behind lee to hide  
  
Lee: What? Spooky?  
  
Dib points to spooky who is now on the floor  
  
Dib: Y-yes!!  
  
lee picks spooky up and squeaks him  
  
Lee: He seems okay to me. Have you been watching 13 Ghosts again?  
  
Dib: NO! Its true, I know you'll think im crazy, but its true, Spooky was talking to me!!!  
  
lee pushes dib away arms length  
  
Lee: You are not well dib.  
  
Dib: Yes I am! I swear, Spooky talked to me!  
  
lee walks over to the door  
  
Lee: Right...well, im gonna go. I'll see you later.  
  
Dib looks around his room than picks spooky up and looks at it  
  
Dib: I Hate you...  
  
Spooky: yyyyou shouldnt hate me...  
  
Dibs eyes turn all red  
  
Dib *eyes red*: No....I dont hate you......lets go out for some fresh air.. *insert evin grin*  
  
Meanwhile, in the streets near taco plaza....  
  
Tenna *crying*: WHERE IS SPOOKY!?!? WAAAAH!!!  
  
Also meanwhile, at Gia's house, gia and nny play video games! woo!  
  
Nny: Why do I always lose at this game?  
  
Gia: You never lose at 007, or Perfect Dark....or any game with tanks, guns and knives.  
  
Nny: hmmm...I quess your right..  
  
Gia: now what? theres nothing else to do...  
  
Lee sticks her head threw the open window  
Gia looks over at lee  
  
Gia: Does everyone think my window is a door?  
  
Lee: Guys, Dib has gone insane! He says spooky talks to him!  
  
Gia and Nny: ...........  
  
atleast five minutes go by  
  
Gia: Um....are you sure? Maybe he was joking..  
  
Nny: Yeah. Im sure you're over reacting.  
  
Lee: Am I? Follow me..  
  
the all head out the door and to taco plaza where dib is causing trouble  
Dib is holding the guy behind the counters up by his collar  
  
Dib: I DEMAND MORE NAPKINS! SPOOKY AND I DEEEMAAAANDDD NAPKINSSSSS!!!!!!  
  
Man Behind the counter: L-look, i'll give you napkins. Just can you--  
  
Dib cuts him off  
  
Dib: I CAN WHAT!? I CANT HAVE MORE NAPKINS!??! NAAAAAPKINSSSS!! [wow, thats stupid, but hey, I wrote it.]  
  
Man Behind the counter: I'll give you napkins, JUST PUT ME DOWN!  
  
he throws napkins at dibs head and hides in the corner  
dib looks at him than the people staring at him  
  
Dib: what...are...YOU LOOKING AT?!??!!!?  
  
everyone runs out of the taco plaza and dib takes spooky out of his coat pocket  
  
Spooky: Great work.  
  
Dib: Heh, now what?  
  
Spooky: well...  
  
lee, gia, and nny walk threw the door  
  
Lee: DIB!  
  
dib turns around and looks at them like nothing is wrong with him  
  
Dib: um....hi?  
  
Nny: He looks fine to me..  
  
Gia: Lee, are you sure your okay?  
  
Lee: yeah...Im fine....  
  
Chapter 4 Is coming, I promise! 


End file.
